1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manual collection of leaves and other light debris and, more particularly, to a scoop and a rake which can be manipulated readily to facilitate the collection of leaves and other light debris in plastic bags.
2. Background of the Invention
Home owners and others are well aware of difficulties that typically are encountered when manually collecting leaves and other light debris, and stashing them into plastic bags. One procedure is for a person to hold a plastic bag open in contact with the ground by one hand, and to rake the debris into the open end of the bag with a long handle rake which is held by the other hand close to the rake head. Another procedure involves two persons, one of whom holds the plastic bag open with both hands and the other of whom collects heaps of debris with both hands and deposits them in the plastic bag. These procedures are unwieldy. Still another procedure involves a specially designed collector in the form of an open bottom barrel, the open bottom of which is enveloped by the open top of a plastic bag to be filled, and the open top of which rests on the ground for reception of the debris. Specially designed collectors of this type have been a step in the right direction, but their specific constructions, have not been conducive to the facility and efficacy that are desired.